


Thirsty Earth

by Rudolphsd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hero Worship, KH3 spoilers, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Riku (kingdom hearts) is a gay diaster, Riku is gay, Terra is Oblivious, aqua and ven are there, do the math, post kh3, soriku mentioned, terra is built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolphsd/pseuds/Rudolphsd
Summary: Riku was excited. The three Keyblade wielders from the Land of Departure were coming to Destiny Islands for the day. What could go wrong?(Everything. Everything could go wrong.)





	Thirsty Earth

The day was hot, but Riku was too excited to notice. 

He paced around the play island, making sure everything was just right. Sure, the only thing different was a couple of water bottles and towels, but everything had to be perfect. 

_Calm down,_ he told himself, _It’s just the wielders from the Land of Departure._

Ven, who reminded Riku of Sora so much it made his heart ache. Master Aqua, who he had been meaning to talk to more after the battle- about the darkness and the weight of the Mark of Mastery. 

And Terra. 

_It’s not a big deal. He’s just the man who made you who you are today. Just the person you look up to more than anyone._

Riku sighed and put his head in his hands. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked before, but they were supposed to spar today.

Before he could change his mind and call the whole thing off, the air distorted and a hole opened in the air. Three armored figures zipped through the opening, gracefully soaring through the sky. Riku watched them as they tarried in the air a bit before diving straight at the play island. He covered his eyes against the sand, and by the time he opened them, there they were.

Ven grinned and tucked his hands behind his head. “You can close your mouth now.”

Riku ignored his smug face. “It’s good to see you guys.”

Master Aqua smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about the dust. It’s just been a while since we’ve flown. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

A hand descended and ruffled his hair. “We’ll teach you how to do that some time,” Terra said.

“Heh. Thanks.”

It was weird. Terra had seemed so old, so wise, the first time they met. And now they were only a couple of years apart. Riku couldn’t imagine the disorientation they must have felt, losing ten years of their lives while the rest of the world moved on.

Riku frowned. This was supposed to be a fun day for everyone. There was no need to be reminded of the pain in the past. He did his best impression of a Sora-smile and gestured to the supplies he parked under the tree. “There’s water bottles and towels, in case you guys want to do stuff in the water.”

Master Aqua smiled. “That’s very kind of you. I didn’t even think about that.”

“Enough talking,” Ven whined, “I wanna fight Master Riku.”

Aqua grabbed his shoulder. “Sunscreen first. I’ll help you put it on your back.”

Ven shook off his pauldron and shuked off his top layers. Beneath all of his layers, he was tiny, nothing more than skin and bones. 

Terra tapped Riku’s shoulder. “Since Ven’s getting ready, would you like to spar?”

“S-sure. Keyblades only.”

“Yeah. And take it easy on me, it’s been a while.”

“Haha. Don’t hold back too much.” Riku lifted his keyblade. “Ready?”

Terra summoned his own keyblade and sunk into a fighting stance. “When you are.”

Riku narrowed his eyes and circled Terra, keeping an eye on his opponent’s keyblade. It was huge, almost Riku’s height, and yet Terra held it with ease. His arm muscles barely tensed, but they were still huge-

He blinked hard. Where did that thought come from?

“C’mon,” Terra beckoned. “If you’re waiting-” He lunged, raising his keyblade overhead in a simple strike. Riku set his left hand on his blade and blocked it. Terra pushed into the strike, and Riku could see the ripple of power flow through his body-

Riku ducked out of the block and jumped back. Terra smiled. His eyes shone in the bright sunlight.

“Giving up?”

 _Oh no,_ Riku thought with dawning horror, _he’s hot._

No. This was the first time sparring with his idol, and he wasn’t going to let any inappropriate thoughts distract him from making a good impression. Riku gritted his teeth and darted in for a slash, which Terra easily blocked. He jumped back and darted in again, but he couldn’t get in a good hit.

“Try rolling!” Ven shouted. “You’ll end up behind him eventually!”

Riku couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Regardless, it gave him an idea. He tensed down, as if to try to roll, and then jumped up for a high slash.

Terra raised his keyblade just in time to catch Riku mid-air. Riku made the mistake of looking down at the keyblade, and following his eyes down.

_Was his shirt always this… clingy?_

While Riku was being distracted, Terra followed up and struck Riku clean in the stomach. He went flying. 

He was holding back, Riku could tell, but the strike knocked the wind out of him. Terra dismissed his keyblade and walked over. 

“Sorry about that. You didn’t have to take it that easy on me.” He held out a hand, which Riku took. Riku closed his eyes, determined not to stare at his beautiful tan skin-

“I think I need some water.”

“Yeah, take it easy.”

Riku almost sprinted to his water bottle. He popped it open and took a swig.

“Thirsty?” Ven’s smug grin bobbed into his vision. Riku wanted to smack him. Behind him, Master Aqua chuckled. 

Riku put his head in his hands and sunk to the ground.

Where was all of this coming from? Five year old Riku didn’t care how built Terra was, just that he was Someone Different from the Outside. Riku looked up at Terra. He was slowly working through a keyblade form, and he was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Five year old Riku was a blind fool.

He screwed his eyes shut and smacked himself on the forehead. This was incredibly inappropriate- Terra was his mentor, and his heart belonged to Sora. Sora, and his beautiful light and blinding smile. Just the thought of him made Riku’s heart glow. He looked up again, thinking _SoraSoraSora._

Riku sighed. Sora would probably join him in his gazing when faced with a body like _that._

No. This had gone far enough. Riku thought back to Xemnas. That had been Terra’s body, but it was covered by a loose robe and not nearly as distracting. If Terra put on something loose, his muscles would be hidden and the problem would be solved.

Right. This would work, and Riku could focus on the fight and not make a complete fool of himself. Not more than he already had, at least.

Riku strode over and cleared his throat. “Terra?”

Terra lowered his keyblade. “Is something wrong?”

_You’re too built._

“Uh- no, I was just thinking- your shirt is pretty dark and tight. Isn’t it kind of hot?”

Ven snorted.

Terra looked down. “I guess.”

“I can get you something loo- NO!”

Terra had grabbed the bottom of his shirt and was lifting it over his head.

It was like a train wreck- Riku couldn’t look away. Chiseled abs emerged first, followed by picture-perfect pectorals, all perfectly shimmering in the sun.

Master Aqua and Ven dissolved into hysterical cackling. Riku was sure his face had never been so red. His blood was rushing all over the place.

Being possessed by Ansem was horrible, but at that moment, Riku would have gladly relinquished control of his body. He sunk into the sand.

Terra narrowed his eyes, looking between Riku and his howling friends. “What’s going on?”

Ven struggled to catch his breath. “R-Riku-”

“Don’t tell him!” Riku pleaded.

Terra frowned. “Don’t tell me what?”

Ven was still laughing.

“Please. Have mercy.” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Aqua said. “Riku looks like he’s about to catch on fire.”

Riku thought about dragging himself over to the ocean and letting it carry him away.

Terra sighed. His frown deepened into something sadder- resignation, Riku realized. He thought they were laughing at him. 

“It’s just- your arms,” Riku blurted out before he could change his mind.

_And your chest. And your stomach. And your body._

Terra looked down at them as if looking for an injury. “What about them?”

“They’re very distracting.”

Master Aqua and Ven were laughing again, but they were trying to hold it in.

“I don’t understand.”

“Terra,” Master Aqua said, “Riku thinks you’re attractive.”

Namine could erase memories, right? She could make him forget this ever happened. He could go into one of those nice, empty capsules and fall asleep until this was far behind him, nothing but a bad dream.

Ven gave up holding in his laughter and practically collapsed onto the beach. Riku could see tears form in his eyes.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh._

A shadow passed in front of him. Riku looked up to see Terra holding out a hand out for him. His face was softened by a kind smile.

Riku took the hand and stood up.

“You want to talk?”

“S-sure.” Riku was surprised his vocal cords still worked. They walked to the edge of the beach, and Riku nearly collapsed against the tree.

“So you think I’m attractive?”

Riku covered his face in his hands. “It’s not like I’m in love with you. My heart belongs to Sora.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. This is so inappropriate, and I really look up to you... I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

Terra put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good kid, Riku. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Riku looked up. “You’re not creeped out?”

“Nah. This has never happened to me before.”

“Really? But you’re so-” Riku gestured to his body.

“Muscular? You are too.” He hit his shoulder playfully. “I’m sure you’ve distracted Sora plenty of times without knowing.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. When you find him, you can ask him yourself.”

Riku’s heart glowed. _When, not if_.

Terra stood up and brushed off his pants. “C’mon, I left my shirt over there.”

Riku laughed and stood up. Together, they made their way back to Aqua and Ven.

_“Please don’t tell anyone.”_

_“Of course,” Master Aqua said with a smile._

_“Ven?”_

_His smile was sheepish. “Too late?” He held out his gummyphone, which was open to a conversation with Roxas. Riku lunged._

_“Terra,” Ven whined, “Riku’s bullying me!”_

_“You did say you wanted to spar Master Riku.”_


End file.
